


A Different Higher Being

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [70]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: John Sheridan is on his way to "apologize" when the bomb goes off. A Phoenix intervenes.





	A Different Higher Being

**Author's Note:**

> Period: Season 2, Episode 22

The Humans and aliens were gathered together waiting for Captain John Sheridan. The Humans from the station looked glum while the visiting Humans looked smug.

Londo Mollari was standing there waiting to humble the man who had destroyed a Centauri warship.

Suddenly, the group heard an explosion and looked up. They all gasped as they saw a figure falling. Many recognized the man that they were waiting for.

As Ivanova began ordering a team out with jetpacks, and Delenn was imploring Kosh to act, something entirely unexpected happened.

In the midst of them a light appeared and formed into a human shape. The figure looked around and saw the watching aliens.

"Hello."

Ivanova looked at the arrival and pointed up. "Can you help him?"

The man looked up and sighed. "I'll be right back."

Suddenly, the man changed into a large bird – a raptor of some type. The bird immediately flew up and approached the man who was moving toward the ground. It hovered nearby and cried out. The sound was unutterably beautiful. The bird turned away from the man and hovered. The bird cried out again. The man reached out and grabbed the bird by the claw.

With that, the bird started moving quickly toward the ground. Before it reached the ground, the bird smoothly moved so that the man hung down. It slowly dropped until the man was safely on the ground and let go.

The bird cried out once more and quickly flashed into fire and disappeared.

Delenn ran up to him and said, "Captain! You're alright!"

Captain Sheridan gave a fond look to the beautiful ambassador and said, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Ivanova asked with some small hysteria, "What was that?"

Before anyone could respond the bird flashed back into the garden, a terrified Centauri in its claws. Sheridan cried out, "That's the one who left the bomb!"

The bird cried out in song and the aliens were transfixed. The Centauri reacted oddly – he cried out as though in pain. Ambassador Mollari just stood there in shock.

The bird then turned back into the figure that first appeared.

"Who are you?" Sheridan asked.

The man smiled and said. "Don't you know me?"

With a wave of his hand he changed into a figure which looked Narn, white wings upon his back. Another wave, he looked like a Drazi. After a whole slew of changes, the man returned.

"Miracles are few and far between. You are needed. Accept it as a gift." The man turned and started walking. The figure compressed down into a ball of light and disappeared, song very like what they had already heard wafted around the Garden.

Kosh watched all of this in astonishment. Whatever else the visitor had, he had charisma and style.


End file.
